


Red Roses

by Deadz116



Series: Married Life [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flowers, Forehead Kisses, Gift Exchange, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadz116/pseuds/Deadz116
Summary: Three times Lin gave Ysolda flowers and one time he didn’t
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ysolda
Series: Married Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022851





	Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> For you Dragonborn/Ysolda Shippers out there

VALANTINES DAY

There's love in the air In Whiterun, married couples are out taking their morning strolls, others are having romantic meals& some are buying gifts for each other which leaves a man named Lin whos out on a mission for a special lady whos yet to wake up.  
"hey there Lin" the shopkeeper greeted "Lin smiled at him "good morning to you too my good man"  
"happy valentines day by the way" lin nodded " and to you, look I need your help with some flowers" he says lightly. the keeper then smiled and said "well why didn't you say so" all of suddenly the keeper got out different types of flowers. there were Blue, red, green, yellow.  
"Wow that's a lot of flowers" he says surprised "so which one would you like" the keeper asks.   
Lin knew exactly which flowers he wanted and so he pointed to the prettiest flowers "The Red ones please" lin says, the keeper then looks at the beautiful red flowers "really those" the keeper sees lin nod and he then says "Ok" the keeper then cuts the flowers and hands them to him and lin hands him some coins "so are those flowers for a special someone"  
"yes she's asleep and I'm hoping to give them to her before she wakes up, because she loves red flowers, so have a nice day" lin starts running down the street to his house, the shopkeeper waves at him bidding a farewell.  
lin quietly walks thorough the door, the fires is still crackling Lydia and ysolda are still asleep. "I cant wait until she sees these" he quietly and quickly walks up the stairs and in to his and his wife's bedroom where he sees Ysolda just lying there fast asleep in her pure white dressing gown, lin slowly walked at sat on the side of the bed and ran a finger across her angelic figure while admiring. he placed a kiss on her temple before placing the flowers on the chair In front of her. he then proceeds to take of his armor dropping down only his underwear and climbing into bed to spoon her, but to only be woken by his wife placing kisses on his face and thanking him for remembering it was V day.

WEDDING ANNIVERSARY

Today was the big day, it was the day he married her, it was his and Ysolda's 4th wedding anniversary and he was nervous.  
ysolda had been working hard a lot recently and it was likely that she forgot their anniversary so he decided it was time to treat her .  
"Ok Lydia she's going to be home i n5 minutes is everything ready"  
Lydia then looks around the room and looks at cooked porkchops, the lit up candles & the wooden mammoth toy that he made.   
"Yes my thane everything seems to be in place"   
lin nods and walks over & gives her a quick hug "Thank you Lydia you've always been such a brilliant friend"   
her face lit up but she hid it "as are you too my thane, your wife will be home in a few minutes if you need me I shall be at The Drunken Huntsman"  
Lydia then straightens her sword and walks over and opens the front door to leave but looks back at lin and to say goodbye "have fun my thane"  
"you too Lydia" he says   
Lydia then shuts the door and leaves leaving only lin in the house, which incase you didn't know whenever lin is left alone he begins talking to himself.  
"Well then ysolda will be home in a few minutes so I guess i'll quickly hide and surprise her".

ysolda is tired she is slowly walking back to Breezehome while carrying some a few apples in her basket "oh, what a day" she sighs "when I get home I'm crawling into bed" she said in a tired tone.  
she walks through the door expecting to see her home jut the way she left it earlier but coming into the home filled with lit up candles & mint scented flowers on the floor.  
"What in the -" she is suddenly interrupted by some arms wrapping around her waist pulling close  
"Happy anniversary my love" lin said while kissing her cheeck   
ysolda appeared confused at first but quickly remembered with her eyes going wide "oh my gosh my love I'm so sorry, I've must been so busy with work that I forgot my wedding anniversary"  
lin then shushed her with a kiss on the lips then pulling away "Its alright ysolda I knew you would forget so I decided to surprise you"  
she gave him a beautiful knowing that he loved her, she then turned around and embraced him wrapping both her arms around him in a loving way.  
"my love I got you a gift" he says letting go of her and walking to the table to pick the gift up  
"i know its not much but I know how much you love them so.... here" he reveals' the gift to her they turn out to be red Roses, her favorite flowers.  
she then takes them from his hands and smells them "they are gorgeous my love" she says happily   
"I'm glad you think so" lin then notices her eyes are red knowing that she was quite tired "My love I think you need to go to bed"   
ysolda shakes her head while rubbing her eyes "No its our anniversary lets spend the night together"  
he gently puts his hands on her shoulders "it is alright my love"   
he then proceeds to picks her up in his arms and carries her up the stairs   
"Tomorrow my love we shall celebrate our anniversary even if its a day after" he jokes   
"Ok" she says before relaxing into his embrace and accepting her tiredness  
Lin looks at her knowing he'll make tomorrow an absolutely splendid day.

RAINY FLOWERS

"Wow its very rainy today my love"  
"yes it is"  
Lin & Ysolda were currently out on their afternoon stroll around the city and it was raining but that wasn't going to stop them while their carrying their mighty umbrella.  
"I've always admired the rain" lin states while ysolda makes an expression of confusion & wanting to know more "How so"  
"Well out on my many travels I experienced many different types of rain, Windy rain, calm rain, cold rain, heavy rain, hot rain-  
"Hot Rain" she says in an unlikly tone "My Love theres no such thing as hot rain"  
"There is two ysolda, have you ever been at the top of High Hrothgar in the middle of summer" Lin then lets out a small chuckle before continuing "its like I'm on a different planet"   
Ysolda then lets out a small laugh while they both walk into the middle of the city   
"as much as I adore you and the stories you tell from your adventures i cant seem to wrap my head around sometimes"  
she says wrapping her arm around and smiling up at him, while he smiles back down he knew he had to do it so he went for it  
Lin grabbed her by both cheeks and smashed his lips deeply against hers while she almost dropped the umbrella while making contained moans, they both pull away staring into each others eyes deeply.  
"what was that for love"   
"I cant kiss my wife in the rain "  
their kiss in the rain was a risky but welcome one..... but risky  
Ysolda then laughs before lin put a finger on her lip "shhhh, don't talk" he says whispering   
"Why-" she was interrupted again by the finger moving slightly upper  
lin looks into her eyes again and said "Close your eyes"  
she then giggled asking why but Lin insisted.  
so she did, she ten felt him put something soft in her hair and she knew exactly what it was.  
"ok open them" she opened her eyes and saw something red at the corner of eye "is that a red rose" she stated  
"yes it is, I thought you would appreciate it because you are my .. rose" he cringed at that last sentence  
ysolda also cringed at the last sentence but she thought it was sweet of him for trying "That was corny but sweet"  
she placed a quick kiss on his lips before saying "lets go home"  
"I would love that" lin said  
they both locked arms and proceeded to walk home.

AWAY FROM HOME

it had been three weeks since she had seen him, since he had gone off again on his adventure to protect all of Skyrim  
Ysolda hates it when he goes off she cant ever be sure if he'll come back it always makes her scared and anxious because he did promise her that he will one day put up his sword and settle down with her and start a family, but she knows he's too hyper and adventurous to stay in place for long so she lets him go off out into that world.

she walked back from the banned mare to her house "I wonder what Lydia is up to" she say before walking thorough the door  
when she walks through the door she sees her stirring some soup for dinner "Hello there Lydia"   
"Hello there Miss Ysolda" she says politely  
ysolda rolls her eyes humorously "Lydia, You know you can just call me ysolda "  
" No I think I would rather call you miss ysolda, miss ysolda  
ysolda shakes her head while putting her bag down and sitting down "What's for dinner" she asks  
"Cabbage soup"  
"What kind"  
"Spicy"  
"spicy cabbage soup exists"  
"yes"  
"Great"  
lydia continued making the soup before ysolda butts in and says   
"Do you miss him"  
"The Thane"  
"Yes my Husband"  
of course and I know you do as well"  
"there are times when he would go off for weeks or even months and I don't know if he'll ever come back"   
lydia notices that ysolda was tearing up she then pours the soup into two bowls walk over to ysolda and sits down tnext her and puts the bowl into her hands   
"Miss ysolda we both know that he can get through anything, fight anything, escape from anything..... I know for a fact he'll come back"  
she takes a sip of her soup and says "Really"  
"Really, now eat your soup while its still hot" she says  
the two women nod at each other and eat their soup into the night.


End file.
